This invention relates to a new electronic memory mechanism involving the movement of protons (hereinafter hydrogenous ions) within a dielectric layer. The memory mechanism may manifest as a static random access memory, a dynamic random access memory, a nonvolatile memory, an optical memory, or as a flat panel display. The memory elements are most readily constructed in silicon-based structures.
There is a wide variety of structures that can act as memory elements. Each has its own advantages and disadvantages. The ubiquitous dynamic random access memories (DRAM) have high capacities, relatively low cost, and fast access times but are subject to upsets from radiation and other mechanisms and require refresh and rewrite circuits. Static RAMs require more circuitry and also are subject to upsets. Flash and silicon-nitride based (SONOS) nonvolatile memories have good access times and endurance but require high (12-15V) programming voltages. EEPROM nonvolatile memories have similar characteristics. Ferroelectric memories are incompatible with silicon processing but are otherwise attractive nonvolatile memories. What is needed is a low cost, silicon compatible, low voltage write/read memory that is radiation tolerant and nonvolatile with reasonable write speeds and endurance. Unfortunately no such device exists in the art at this time.